She is my Sun
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Lex has been shot and when he awakes, so will some feelings. Of Chloe?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my new story. I have been waiting to write this because I have been super busy and didn't know how to write this story till now. I kept rewriting and writing this story and I came up with at least 13 different versions till I got to here. So I hope you enjoy this you Chlex lovers out there!

Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I SADLY do NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! Sadly, I said and wept. :)

 _Getting shot was not what I hoped would happen on a lonely Friday drinking an expensive bottle of scotch. I was shot and it changed my entire life. My entire perspective changed and I became wiser, somehow._

 _\- Lex_

Looking at her now, in the present, I feel resentment. I feel resentment and anguish at my older self. I wish for what I can not have all because I was shot. I was shot and had some otherworldly body experience. I saw two futures for myself; one I would like to obtain and one I loathed. Secrets were revealed and desires were set aflame and quenched.

I can finally say that I am not my father nor will I ever want to be. I want to be a better man for the woman I desire. I want to show her and my friends that they can trust me. I don't want to be the villain. I want to be the best friend of a superhero and lover, husband to a woman that will make a difference.

When I awoke out of the coma, I learned that two weeks had gone by rather than the two hours I felt in the other world. Or was it a dream? Something my conscious concocted?

 _"Oh Lex, there are always many possibilities in our lives, don't mistake a blessing for a misguided notion. Believe in yourself. Believe in me. Believe in us." the older Chloe Sullivan-Luthor whispered in his head._

My desires will get me killed. I awoke from my coma to find a worried Mrs. Kent and doctors flying around my bed.

"Lex! Lex, can you hear me?" yelled Mrs. Kent. I nodded my head to let her know I heard and understood her.

Everyone relaxed and the nurses excused Mrs. Kent from the room and they took tubes and other things that were helping me breathe. They cleaned me up and my doctor explained my condition and I was healthy. I would be discharged in two days with a healthy two months of physical therapy. In those two months, I came to the conclusion that I never wanted to be in the same room alone with Chloe Sullivan or Lana Lang. One I wouldn't know how to contain myself with either and two my heart wouldn't take it.

My life flashed before my eyes literally and it shook me to my core. I didn't want to turn the sweet and naive Lana into that woman I saw. I didn't want Chloe to resent and hate me. I wanted Chloe's love and Lana's friendship. I didn't want them to suffer for my arrogant and ignorant ways. I wanted their trust to come to me when they needed help and someone to lean on. I didn't want to ever see that look of discontent that I saw in their eyes. I didn't want them to turn into manipulative man-eaters and go into hiding to do their dirty work.

I wanted Chloe for myself and I wanted Lana happy.

For two months, I separated myself from my old life and took a different perspective on things and how I wanted to act on things. I knew what I wanted it was just the getting there that stumped me.

I gave my father the company and closed all ties with LuthorCorp. I cut myself off from the world including the women. If I wanted to do this, win Chloe's heart, I needed to do it the correct way. I still stayed in the mansion but I decided to make it homier and had Mrs. Kent help me with that. I kept my distance from Clark and even though I knew his secret, I would play ignorant and just trust that one day he'll have the courage to tell me himself. I didn't want to throw that friendship out the door again over a simple issue that is totally understandable from both sides.

I healed in one month but couldn't get the courage to step out my home, so when two months ended, I finally made my way to the Talon. I wasn't sure if I was ready for the on-slaughter of questions, feelings, and other things but I was a Luthor. Luthors didn't run. Right?

I pulled up and parked and stepped out finally breathing in some much-needed air. Nothing changed really. Same old town and same old people that stared in awe. I walked in to see the Talon not so busy with the gang all bunched up at a table laughing and talking. I didn't realize how much I missed the atmosphere of my young friends till I got a glimpse of them in their carefree state before adulthood hit.

I made my way to the table,"Well, it seems Smallville's brightest can live without their richest friend present." All heads turned and I was pleased with their warm welcoming. They all got up to hug me and I nearly lost it when Chloe wrapped her arms around my middle and her scent hit my nose. Even if it was just for a second I couldn't get her sweet scent out my nostrils.

"Well, we thought you'd died and left us, are you okay?" I smiled at my friend Clark's genuine concern.

"Of course, I am fine but staying cooped up in that big ole mansion by myself I thought I'd go insane." Lana brought over my usual and sat down beside Clark intertwining their fingers. I smirked,"How cute?" They pulled away blushing and it made me laugh.

"So Luthor, what was it like to be shot at such a young age?"

"Yes, Miss Sullivan, it is a bitch but you know seeing your pretty face puts me in a high mood."

"Haha, you come back from the grave feisty, would that be a side effect of you almost dying?"

"Chloe?" Clark exclaimed. He was about to reprimand his friend but I cut him off.

"It's okay, Clark. I kind of had a feeling I wouldn't be avoiding Ms. Sullivan's claws or as she says interview?"

She arches her eyebrow, "Is that your way of agreeing to an interview, Mr. Luthor?" She was challenging me and as much as I liked where this was going, I didn't want to play this game but wanted her as close as possible without seeming needy.

"Of course, just set the time and date, since it seems I have no prior engagements."

"Thanks. Oh, I have to go, Lois will be pissed if I am late. How about tomorrow at 7:00? How does that work for you?" I gave her a thumbs up and she nodded while walking away. I looked up and saw curious eyes of Lana and Clark.

"What?" I asked taking a sip of my beverage.

"You agreed to an interview with Chloe, why?" asked Lana.

"Well, I knew it was coming." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but you never agree out front, you always wait it out hoping she'd give up."

"Well, I have nothing to hide or to do. Why beat around the bush, Clark?" Clark gave me a look that said 'he didn't believe my excuse and this isn't over'. I simply smiled and paid for my coffee.

"I have to go. See you two lovebirds later."

* * *

The clock read ten minutes till seven and I was in a bundle of nerves. I had never felt so nervous before today. My mind had Chloe in it since I awoke. I thought of what I would say in the interview. I thought about how truthful did I want to be. I thought about how would I lure her in without being noticed. I wanted her to accept me and maybe start early on the whole lovey-dovey stuff.

 _"There is no shame in loving me, Lex. Even though I am Clark's best friend, it didn't mean that we were breaking any rules. Clark eventually understood. He even helped me acknowledge that life wouldn't be the same without you and that I should give us a second chance after you slipped. I don't regret giving you a second chance because you gave me the perfect life."_ Chloe's older self-voice whispered in my head.

"Lex?" I looked up to see Chloe standing in front of me with a concerned look in her eyes. I noticed that the clock said ten minutes after seven.

 _How did the time pass so quickly?_

"Maybe I should let you rest and come back another time?" Chloe started to leave when I jumped up.

"No, it's okay, just been thinking." I made my way to the bar and grabbed two bottles of water and sat down next to her on the love seat.

"Thanks." She smiled and took her tape recorder out and pressed play.

"We are on record, so whatever you say starting now can and will be used against you." She gave off a sweet smile that confirmed just what she said. I learned never to doubt her in my coma.

"Shall we begin then Ms. Sullivan?"

"So, can you tell me exactly what happened that Friday night that you were shot?"

"I was at home alone going over some spreadsheets when I was shot in the back." Short and concise.

"Do you know or suspect who shot you?"

I shook my head no.

"I never thought about it." Honestly, haven't thought about anything but you.

"Due to you being in a coma for two weeks, do you think you've changed at all?"

"Of course, I believe that now I have something to live for." If only she knew that I spoke of her when I said _something to live for._ I remember when I was in that other world, how shocked I was to witness the one person that I always overlooked to be my happy ending. I was speechless and I yearned for that smile she would cast my older self with. I yearned for her touch on my arm in comfort. I yearned for her support and love that she so willingly gave to my older self and I despised the future I saw that I was heading to. No friends, I was a murderer, a deceiver, and I didn't have my sun. Chloe hated me and I couldn't blame her for I had turned into a monster. Someone I didn't recognize.

"I believe that because I saw my life, how it could be and how it was, and I wanted to live so I could change. For the good, I hope."

"Are you saying that you are good? That you weren't before?" She looked over at me in concern.

"Well, there is no doubt that I have done questionable things, Ms. Sullivan."

"Right, Mr. Luthor. Um- " She stumbled. I never saw her stumble over a question before. Was it in hesitation or something else?

"What could possibly bring you to that conclusion?"

"Love, Chloe." I gave a small smile. I noticed a slight tremble in her and I had to hide my smirk. I would have to say her name even more.

"Love? Why love?"

"Well, I don't have any, save for Clark but he is my best friend. I want someone. Someone that will be there for me and tell me when I a horrible ass and that I should go to hell. I want the sun and fire. I want to have a long-lasting burning desire for someone. I want love, _Chloe._ "

"God, that's hot." I raised an eyebrow at her bluntness. She blushed hot red and turned her recorder off.

"I think I have enough and it's late and I should probably go. Thanks for the interview." We stood and I helped her gather her things. She went to leave when she paused and kissed me on the cheek.

She took a step back with a smirk plastered on her face, "I like the new you, Lex."

I took her hand and kissed the back of her hand, "Me too, Chloe. It's refreshing."

* * *

 _I remember being shot. I remember feeling cold and drowning. I remembered dying or I thought I was dead till I opened my eyes and saw I was in a bedroom. It was dark and only had one lit candle providing light. There were two bodies tangled in the dark brown sheets. They were so very close, they were like each other's second skin. They seemed to be kissing among other things. The light revealed a face and he felt like he encroaching on the couple. It was Chloe and whatever that man was doing to her she seemed to like it a little too much. Her face froze as she orgasmed and a soft, slow moan escaped her throat. It brought her companion to his and that is when he saw his face._

 _Yes! His face._

 _He was the one so intimately entangled in Chloe's arms. He was the one bringing her to ecstasy and causing moans to escape her pretty little mouth. It made him harden just a little at seeing him and Chloe together but it also brought some confusion. He didn't know where he was or how he got there or why he was seeing this. He wanted to be answered but didn't want to interrupt the couple or lovers._

 _"Lex?" The older Chloe looked over at me in confusion then looked to the man in her arms. She looked alarmed for a moment but then her expression changed._

 _She slowly moved from the bed of her lover and walked over to me and suddenly she was clothed in a black pencil skirt with a white button down and we were sitting in a cafe._

 _"Hello, Lex." she smiled at me._

 _"Chloe?" she smirked taking up her menu and ordering a slice of cheesecake._

 _"So, do you know why I am here?"_

 _"Of course, I put you here." she looked on at me mischievously._

 _"You put me here. Why?" How?_

 _"Well, I did say that there was something weird going on in Smallville, did I not?" I shook my head still clueless at what this meant._

 _"I am a witch, Lex, and I am giving you a second chance."_

"Lex? Lex!" I was shaken out of my stupor by Clark. He looked on at me worriedly.

"Lex, I have been calling your name for at least ten minutes now. You've been staring out at my dad's truck for the longest. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," I say.

He raised his eyebrows not buying my excuse, "Lex, I trust you. You just have to trust me." I almost wanted to laugh. Trust was not something I associated with me. Nobody trusted a Luthor and they'd be foolish to do so, but Clark was his friend.

"Do you?"

"What?"

"I asked do you really trust me, Clark. Do you really trust a Luthor?"

It took Clark a moment to see what I was asking, he thought and contemplated his answer, and then he smiled, "Of course, I do, Lex. One day I will show you how I much I trust you." Clark answered honestly and I can't say I wasn't a little hurt but I knew he was just cautious.

"I was thinking about Chloe." I turned away so I wouldn't see my friend frown at my answer.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Clark pushed his lips together and said, "Why do you have to lie? What's going on? Did something happen at the interview?" I thought about not telling Clark but I wanted his trust and friendship and honesty can a long way with the Kents.

"No, when I was in my coma, I saw her." He gave me a look that said elaborate more.

"I saw her and me in a very intimate pose." I never was at lost at words but Chloe was Clark's friend and I was the playboy. Who would trust their best friend with a guy like me?

"You like Chloe?"

"No."

He creased his brow in confusion.

"I love her."

* * *

And that is the first chapter of my Chlex story. Hope you enjoyed it. Comment, review, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

She Is My Sun

Chapter 2

 _We must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us._

 _-Joseph Campbell_

I tried avoiding saying those three little words. But they came out as soon as I thought them. I don't know if it was true or just something I told Clark, but I was beginning to believe them. Why else was I so infatuated in Chloe? Why else would I stalk her _Torch_ articles and suscribe to _Torch_ school newspaper?

I almost showed the shock of those three little words coming out of my mouth to Clark. I couldn't though because he would have thought my love for his friend was something from the coma. But as I sat on the couch in the barn, while Clark was pacing, I came to the conclusion that I fell for the young woman when she had the guts to go up against my father

"So, are you okay?" Okay? I wanted to snort but I didn't.

"Okay? Clark, I just told you I am in love with your best friend, who is in high school. I am just fine and dandy if that is what you mean." I snapped.

"Sorry. It's just I never thought you'd take an interest in any woman or girl if it didn't benefit you. And even though it's horrible to say but that's how you treated Chloe. Like she was just another knotch on your belt."

I remained quiet.

"I mean, wow! You and Chloe. I just have to ask. What happened to you when you were in that coma?"

 _"Lex, you have to believe me. I am a witch." We now sat in my Metropolis penthouse on opposite couches. She seemed irritant._

 _"Look, I have seen some crazy things, Chloe, but magic? That I don't believe."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Really, what about Isobel?"_

 _"Fine! Let's say I believe you. What is it that you want from me?" I didn't want to be harsh with her but she left me no choice._

 _"I want to show you your future and hopefully change it." She stood from the couch pacing._

 _"I saw the future that you and your friends were headed. It wasn't pretty. I figured if I were to bring to light of your impending journey that I could somehow give you all a life you guys deserve."_

 _"What would that be?"_

 _"It's different for everyone. You. Well it's love." Their eyes met and he could have sworn that her eyes held the sun as she chanted a spell._

"So she showed you our future? What did you learn?" Clark asked anxious.

"Everything but your secret is safe with me." I reassured my best friend.

"What secrets are you girls telling up here?" And speak of the devil and she shall appear. Chloe emerged from the staircase and made her way to sit next to Lex on the couch.

"Um..."

"Just something about the coma. Something strange but nothing Smallville strange." I tried not to lean into. I tried not to sniff her but those things didn't work and Clark ended up sitting between us. The attraction I felt for the blonde was incredible. I just wanted her in my bed so I could ravash her.

 _"We have a bond, Lex, don't abuse it." whispered an older Chloe Sullivan in his ear._

"Um, alright? Clark, could you give us a minute?" asked Chloe.

"Sure." When Chloe turned towards me, Clark gave me a thumbs up. I wanted to roll my eyes at my friend but decided against it. Chloe stared at the telescope across from us for a good minute before turning to me.

"So, how have the memories been for you, Lex?"

"Memories? Chloe, what are you on about?"

"Of me, in your coma state, how are you going to go about changing your future?" And there it was. Chloe really did appear in my dream and now she whispered in my head. I didn't understand her motive for speaking on this but I played along hoping to get some information from her.

"Suppose I believe that was truly you, what do you want, Chloe? I mean, why go to such extremes to get your point across?" And when I say extremes I meant shooting me, making me watch as I fucked her, and showing me where my life was headed. I wanted to know what she got out of this whole ordeal.

"Well, hopefully you." She leaned forward resting her front on my arm and breathe in slowly and exhaling achingly slow. Her front pressed more into my arm and it triggered something fierce in my nether region.

"Don't." She arched her eyebrow as in challenging me.

I leaned till my lips touched her ear, "Maybe _later_." Her breathe hitched at my emphasis on later. Oh, I would fuck her but not now. I needed answers and if she wanted to play this game, I would.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "I would say let Clark in more so he could trust you more and keep your friendship but it seems you are already doing that."

"What do you mean?"

She laughed.

"Well, your and your friends future as changed drastically to being better, with your decisions these past few months. Keep it up and you'll make everyone around you happier and very thankful." She did got a glint in her eye and straddled me. Leaning into my ear she said, "I know I will." Biting my earlobe she kissed my cheek and all too soon left me dry and cold.

"See you soon, Lex."

"Well that was amusing." I barely registered Clark. All I could focus on was my breathing.

"So, what did you mean when you said you knew my secret?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

 _Hello, lovelies!_

 _I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be updating these stories until August. I chose to do this because I need a recovery minute. I will still be writing chapters for my stories, I just won't be publishing them until August. There is just a lot on my plate right now and I need time to figure things out. I know I don't update as often as I should but I am trying to rectify that in August. So, bear with me, please. Thank you for your support! You guys are awesome!_

 _xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ...

So, I was supposed to update in August. I took a break in July to recover and to rejuvanate. I haven't updated since.

I can explain why.

It is the most simple thing. We all go through it because we live in a world of technology. My computer CRASHED! It crashed! I was working on a new story mind you and it crashed and wiped everything out. So, now I am getting me a new computer.

I am so sorry guys. These past few months have been so stressful with bills and bills and BILLS and work and work and WORK. It has been just... I have no words.

I hope you guys understand and just give me time to get this computer.

xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: PLEASE READ! KIND OF IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE! AND PLEASE DON'T SKIM, THAT IS RUDE!

Yes, I know it's been awhile since I have updated this story. I am so sorry for my incompetence in updating chapters. The year 2018 has had its ups and downs. My computer crashed and I had to get a new one. My aunt passed away in October and that was the same month my brother passed away in 2016. Actually, we had her funeral on the anniversary of his death. I also recently moved and bills have come into play. Life just sucks right now.

But I realize that shouldn't stop me from writing. It shouldn't have stopped me from doing something I loved. Then reality takes over and I started to realize I was only human.

Grief is real and is a struggle. Daily things can set you off into anger or sadness or guilt or regrets. My mom had a heart attack and I just feel like time is frozen. I want to stay in bed and block the world out with music. I just couldn't (and can't) function.

But again not really an excuse to stop writing.

I did try to start writing again with Christmas one shots but I couldn't even complete that. I just hope you guys understand that I wasn't deliberately avoiding you guys or not updating.

You guys keep me sane and I know this is probably a very long Author's note but a girl needs to vent. Anyway, I have lost some passion for my stories and I kind of need some feedback.

What would you guys like to see happen in this story?

I sort of lost my zing and I want it back but I kind of need a sidekick. If you want to be Chlexlover3 sidekick, please comment and tell me what you like to happen in this story.

Love you guys,

Chlexlover3


End file.
